


Sheild Training

by AlphaKantSpell



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Micro Fic, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKantSpell/pseuds/AlphaKantSpell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen notices that Inquisitor Cadash does not hold her shield the way a proper warrior should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheild Training

**Author's Note:**

> this was build out of my trying to rectify a sword wielder who's profession was lyrium smuggling

“You’re new to shields, aren’t you,” Cullen says as he watches Cadash at the practice yard. Her shield is grossly oversized for one. It’s half as big as her and no matter how naturally sturdy dwarves are it’s unreasonable for anyone to carry something so out of proportion. Cadash scowls at him. She’s less than half his size but she’s got more personality and attitude than a qunari. 

“That bad, am I?”

“Dismal.” 

At that Cadash laughs. Cullen isn’t sure how he supposed to respond so he remains still. She’s the Inquisitor. She’s their leader, but she wields a shield worse than a drunk. 

“To be honest I have no idea what I’m doing. I was trained with blades. A few months back Daddy figured it’d be a good idea to pick up a shield. Y’know, be like ‘The Hero of Ferelden.’ Wear a shield and you look like an upstanding sort. Blend in easier when transporting lyrium.”

The Hero of Ferelden was a dwarf, taller than the Inquisitor and trained to use her shield in combat at a level that was legendary. Soon after the defeat of the Blight, association with dwarves became more positive and the use of shields was widely accepted as a heroic sort of venture. Cullen had to retrain enough templar recruits who had noble nonsense in their minds about the weapon during his stay at Kirkwall to recognize that. 

And it was people like Cadash who muddled things up. 

“You’re not in the lyrium smuggling business now. Why keep the shield when you’re better suited for duel blades?” Cullend asks, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

At that Cadash’s grin sobers and she glances away from him. “. . .Everyone’s looking up to me, eh? Figured I should keep pretending to be the gallant hero they want me to be.”

She’s being ridiculous. It would be practical to return to what she’s experienced in rather than risk death for the sake of morale. But there’s something so endearing about her strategy. She’s willing to be uncomfortable for the troops, to put on a brave face and be something she isn’t to make sure they all keep their heads in this war. 

“Then you will need proper training.” Cadash squints at him but he’s offering a small smile. “Wielding a shield requires a separate mindset from that of a blade-user. Endurance, not swift movement is your policy. Anyone can hone their instincts to run around a battle field. It takes another kind of person to allow themselves to be struck and struck hard, if only to wait for an opportunity to present itself.” 

“More like it needs some kind of idiot who’s head has been hit a few times. Some kind of idiot who doesn’t know when to move.”  
He’s shaking his head again but Cadash is grinning and he doesn’t have enough irritation to be angry with her. “Similar enough. Yes.” 

Cadash takes a step back, studies him up and down then nods. 

“Kay, teach. Get to it.”


End file.
